1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord retraction devices and more particularly pertains to a new retractable blind pull for automatically retracting a cord after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord retraction devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord retraction devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cord retraction devices include U. S. Pat. No. 5,279,473 to Rozon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,893 to McCluskey; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,503 to Belue; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298 to Langhart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,638 to Burger et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,581 to Hill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retractable blind pull. The inventive device includes a cylindrical housing having a front face, a back face and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall has an aperture therethrough exposing a hollow interior. The aperture receives a free end of a mini-blind cord therein. A spool is rotatably disposed within the hollow interior of the cylindrical housing between the front and back face thereof. The spool includes a forward flange, an intermediate flange and a back flange. A space between the forward flange and the intermediate flange is disposed below the aperture in the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical housing with the mini-blind cord wrapping around the spool between the forward flange and the intermediate flange. A coil spring is wrapped around the spool between the intermediate flange and the back flange for rotation of the spool thereby retracting the mini-blind cord therearound. A lock button is slidably received through the front face of the cylindrical housing and the spool for selectively engaging the spool.
In these respects, the retractable blind pull according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically retracting a cord after use.